Yang Xiao Long
|-|Past= |-|Present= Statistics Name: '''Yang Xiao Long. '''Origin: RWBY. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Age: 17. Tier: | C-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Multi-City Block Level '''(On par with other members of Team RWBY). | '''Higher with her Semblance (The more damage she sustains, the more her power increases). | Weaker '''due to losing her right arm. | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ '''movement with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions & combat. | Durability: | Multi-City Block Level '(On par with other members of Team RWBY). | '''Unknown. '| '''Intelligence: High in combat knowledge, otherwise average. Stamina: High. Range: | Normal Melee Range. | Dozens of Meters with her Gauntlets. | Weaknesses: Foolhardy "devil-may-care" personality, knocking her unconscious before her Semblance reaches its final stage completely negates it, not skilled in combating opponents whose fighting styles revolve around kicks & evasive maneuvers, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. She currently has only one arm. Key: | Volumes 1 - 3 | Volume 4 | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to manipulate her Aura to increase her striking power, durability, senses, & unlock the Auras of others, Able to convert the damage she sustains into power with her Semblance, Kinetic Energy Absorption, Fire Aura. Weapons & Equipment Ember Celica: '''Yang's gauntlets '''appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. The red shells probably explode on contact, as seen when Melanie Malachite slices a shell in half, causing both halves to hit the floor in two separate explosions. This is further supported by the fact that enemies are knocked back, but lack exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. Of course, the lack of injuries could also be due to the use of Aura. They also appear to be incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Yang knocked an entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Similar to Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose, Yang uses Ember Celica for both attack and mobility, punching enemies and firing shots at them or using the recoil from the explosions to propel her great distances. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Semblance: '''Yang's Semblance lets her use the energy from every blow she takes to make herself more powerful, showcased when Yang completely shattered the Atlesian Paladin in a few hits after being battered by it; this seems to be a form of kinetic energy absorption, with Yang subsequently redirecting said energy against her opponent. However, she does still take the full force the attack which means that quickly dealing lots of damage is the key to taking her down. As the combat becomes more intense or she is angered enough, fire appears around her hair. During the final state of her Semblance, her eyes turn red and her fire is capable of bursting out of her. Yang's hair glows because some of her power comes from her hair, much like in the Biblical story of Samson and Delilah, and the glow is a sign that she's charging her power. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, weakening herself in the process. As seen in her fight with Neopolitan, fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, and rendering the added power useless. Category:Character Profiles Category:Web Series Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier C